pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Healin' Good PreCure but it's Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Hyperus18 imagines Healin' Good PreCure'' but it's ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Plot The Healing Arcade, a secret world that has provided treatment to heal the Earth,is under attack by the BugVirals,who plan to infect Earth with an illness, putting it in great danger! To solve this crisis, the guardian animals of Earth, known as the Datanimals, along with Marra, who holds a special power as the princess of the Healing Arcade, escape in search of their partners! A group of ordinary teenagers comes across the group by chance,and together, they transform into Kamen Riders and take on the BugVirals! These Kamen Riders,with the desire in their hearts to protect Marra, who lost energy after sensing the BugVirals' attack,along with their precious Earth and each and every living thing here, now must join forces to treat the Earth! Now Start! Kamen Rider Operation! Characters Kamen Riders * Jun Kurenai - Jun is a very calm man who goes at his own pace, and strives to try many different things, but doesn't have the athletic ability to accomplish most of them. Above all this, he has a very kind heart and just wants to be of use to someone. When impressed, he often says "Woah~". * Chiyu Sawaizumi - Chiyu is a woman who lives a hygienic and cheerful lifestyle. She's the older sister type who, if she sees anything wrong, will do anything to help. She's very serious with a strong sense of responsibility, and will try to do everything herself. She is sporty, being the ace of the school's track and field team, and smart as well, especially when it comes to science. Her family runs a hot spring inn. * Hinata Hiramitsu - Hinata is a bright, outgoing and friendly man. He tends to speak his mind, relevant or not. He is a honest man, always apologizing once he realizes he does something wrong. He isn't good at studying. He absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics but is so fond of it that he isn't great at judging it fairly. He has a habit of saying "really" a lot and his family runs an animal clinic and a cafe. * Kirigaya Segawa - TbD * TbD - TbD * TbD - TbD * Nodoka Hanadera - TbD * TbD - TbD * Kaito Kitagawa - TbD Allies * Marra - Princess of the Healing Arcade. * TbD - King of the Healing Arcade. Arsenal * Rider Gashats ** Wild Gashat (Wild) ** Spirit Gashat (Spirit) ** Brave Gashat (Brave) ** Laser Gashat (Laser) ** Predator Gashat (Predator) ** Mystia Gashat (Mystia) ** Hunter Gashat (Hunter) ** Parallax Gashat (Parallax) * Elemental DLC ** Fire ** Water ** Nature ** Lightning ** Earth ** Ice ** Air ** Sound ** Light ** Darkness CHANGES * Nodoka has a brother and his name is Norisuke, the main protagonist of the series. * Nodoka has a completely different personality. * And plus, like in RPC, she always lived in Sukoyaka City. * Latte is able to speak. * No fairy sentence endings. It'd get annoying. * Hinata is genderbent. * The Riders are young adults. * It's a Healing Arcade. Think bugsters from KREA. * Fighting viruses with games, Ex-Aid style. Bring on the gashats. ** Save Gashat naming conventions: (Rider Name) ** DLC: elemental. * Eight Riders. * Some HGPC elements are technically included under one element. ** Rain is included under Water. ** Wind is included under Air. ** Fruit, Flowers and Leaves areincluded under Nature. See also PREVIOUS NEXT Category:Series Category:PreCure but it's Super Sentai or Kamen Rider Category:Hyperus18